1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package, a method for manufacturing the same and a light source unit having the LED package and, more particularly, to a high efficiency LED package with reduced production costs, a method for manufacturing the same and a light source having the high efficiency LED package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With progress towards an advanced information society, there is a strong need for development of various display devices and, especially, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a field emission display (FED), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), and the like are recently under active study and investigation. Among these, in consideration of high resolution, mass-production, convenient driving unit, low weight, thin design, low power consumption, etc., an LCD draws remarkable attention in the related art.
An LCD displays an image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal material having dielectric anisotropy introduced between two substrates and controlling an intensity of the electric field so as to regulate an amount of light transmitted through the substrates. Since an LCD panel in the LCD is a non-emissive device, the LCD requires a light source unit to provide light to the LCD panel.
A lamp used for the light source unit may include, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a light emitting diode (“LED”), etc. Compared to other devices such as CCFLs, an LED light source unit has various advantages such as longer lifespan, faster lighting speed, smaller size, higher luminance, excellent energy efficiency, and the like, and as such is expected to be a next generation light source.
The LED light source unit is fabricated by preparing a package of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) LED chips to form a cluster and forming at least one line comprised of the prepared LED packages. A plurality of lights emitted from R, G and B LED chips to form a cluster, are combined together to complete a white light which in turn exits out of the cluster.
Referring to FIG. 1, the exiting light may result in lattice spots centering around the middle of the cluster based on radiation properties thereof in relation to LED manufacture. In order to prevent such lattice spots, use of an optical sheet required is increased and increased use of the optical sheet may cause an increase in production costs thereof.
The LED consumes only 15% of the energy supplied thereto to emit light while the remaining 85% of the energy is emitted as heat. Therefore, increasing the number of LEDs may increase heat generated from the LEDs and, in addition, may increase power consumption for driving the LED light source unit. Moreover, there is a problem in that an edge part at one side is brighter than that at the other side.